hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:StarsandPeacesigns
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hetalia Archives! Thanks for your edit to the Germany/Japan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icelilly (Talk) 22:16, May 3, 2012 Wait..... Hey! I know you! XD Avaflava1 20:20, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well. Is there a way for me to go to Community Wikia and become the new founder of this place..I think the chat and character pages need work and it would be hard without an admin to block people and a chat mod to ban people...Ya know? Thanks for telling me she was inactive though..Happy Editing, Oldworldblues42 15:32, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I sent a request, but anyways. Thanks for the response!! ;D See you around the Wiki! This Wiki!~ Oldworldblues42 02:42, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I Do Apologise, I Simply Save My Files As Random Things And Did Not Notice At The Time That That Was What I Had Named. I'm Sorry. :] Thank you very much, I'm prepared to start that list of things because this Wiki really needs work. Happy Editing!Oldworldblues42 19:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for helping me and I see that in a blog someone told you off...I hope anons stay out of crap when crap comes around but anyways, thanks again, happy editing! Oldworldblues42 20:49, July 2, 2012 (UTC) If you are talkign about the chat on here, no it does not require a webcam. You are free to come on, it's a bunch of fun..we Rp...and talk..and look at Nordic videos..and have fangasms..XDDDD It's really funny there ands they are safe..you don't have to tell anyone anythign you don't want to..Nobody on chat is mean or rude or..anything..we all respect your opinions..and stuff. Come join now, we are actually looking at scanlations! Hilarious! Well, ttyl~~ Oldworldblues42 20:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) it was very nice speaking with you! im on the chat allll the time, on weekdays, so, ill see you around hopefully!~ ^^ when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ 20:51, July 3, 2012 (UTC) well, i sure hadnt seen that! thanks! it was very cool!~ see you around when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ 14:56, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hi, I saw your blog post and wanted to say that I think it would be great for you to add more content on the characters, episodes, etc. Many members of the former community have moved to a new site, but as they mentioned we have kept the site open so members who have decided to stay and new editors can still participate here. Please let me know if you plan to stay and any help you might need. Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC) /* HEY!!!!!! -_- */ STARS PLEASE COME BACK, WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS!! PLEASE!? when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 20:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to. Icelilly will be rude to me and I just don't want that. I don't care if she bans me from here. I think I deserve it. Everyone thinks my arguments are invalid, the request was closed, and I am going to be banned. I don't know if I should tell Icelilly that I am sorry. This wouldn't have happend if OWB didn't make that one blog. That one stupid blog that we all might regret. Face it. Everyone thinks I am a bitch. StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 20:41, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Stars, the problem is that it's a part of the rules to make a post if therew are other editors..I read other requests the other day, before I left..and they had to wait untill after they made a blog post. The post was a rule, and if the rules change it..I'm sorry, butI have to follow rules. Also, you are NOT a bitch..never say that again, k?..Love you!! And..if you read this anytime soon, please come to chat and discuss everything with me..you guys are hiding things from and I HATE when people do that, I know this is about 4 days late..after what you said, but I just wanted to make that straight also..You should apologize to Icelilly if you havent already and I can remake the request in about 2 weeks when I'm back and regulary on. You know that? ^-^ We ALL need to talk togather and make up if you havent already with Icelilly, and if we start up this wiki again then everyones just going to have to face it, INCLUDING Icelilly. Talk to you when I can, Chat, Chat, Chat!!~ I call Romano, America, and Lithuania..so back off fangirls! (talk) 04:39, July 18, 2012 (UTC) NO! ^^ thats the thing!! ^^ i need to THANK YOU ^^ PLEASE, JOIN THE CHAT AGAIN, I CAN TELL YOU WHY!! ^^ i love you! i really do, so, get back here buddy, we need to talk, ok? ^^ when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 20:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ^^ whats up? hey. im on the chat right now, if you can make it? when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 14:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Of course! StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 15:21, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ok, im on again, the second after i published that, i had to go. XDD!!! but im on as of right now, and bored. so. xD!~ yeah, come back to the chat, please? XD when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 17:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat tomorrow Icelilly will be in chat tomorrow but we were wondering what would be a good time? She can be on anywhere from 1 - 5 PM EST. -FH14 (talk) 02:18, July 16, 2012 (UTC) How about 3 PM EST? I am in in the Central Time zone so it would be 2 pm here. StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 02:58, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok When's the next one?Avaflava1 (talk) 01:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ........ next one what? XD when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 15:07, July 20, 2012 (UTC) My Reaction: FRICK YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!! *suddenly gets quiet because people are sleeping here*.........I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!! *doesn't care anymore* YAAAAAAAAAAY! Where did you here this from, though?Avaflava1 (talk) 03:34, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I DO WHAT I WANT!! OMG! I KNOW!! SO EXCITED!!! KYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dies from fangirling to hard* Of course i'm a certified surgeon! (talk) 05:04, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Bacon in the soap Mommeh!!!!!! I MISS CHU!!!! DX!!! i miss daddy too, but i've been talking to her via DSI. Did i just say via...? I'm a loser.... //kol'd. xD! Anyway, just wanted to say Hi....... IN ITALIAN!!! CIAO!!!! //kol'd to death. I must Become one with Russia now. BAI!!!! (=ヮ=)೨ Of course i'm a certified surgeon! (talk) 20:15, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes!! i will try to be on as early as possible!! (=ヮ=)೨ Of course i'm a certified surgeon! (talk) 02:35, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey!~ You ready for a good day of work?..Woo!~ Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! (talk) 16:15, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Come back!~ Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! (talk) 00:32, August 22, 2012 (UTC) -pops in- Hi XD Just wanted to let you know, that maybe this page should be placed up for Deletion, as it's a fanmade character page some user made. This wiki isn't meant for fanmade characters.... e_e Crabs wearing Loafers(..Thanks for the Candy..) 20:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) IM ON THE CHAT, AND LONELY AS HELL ;-; HEY. WHENEVER YOU WAKE UP AND SEE THIS, JUST KNOW I SHOULD BE ON THE CHAT. SO YOU KNOW. COME BY. OF COURSE I WONT BE ON ALL DAY, BUT YEAH... I SAID ID BE BACK ON, LOL, SO IM ON :3333 when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 16:06, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Meet meh in chat when ever you see dis, Also I lub your signature! Do you lub mine..which is the same... Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! (talk) 21:48, September 10, 2012 (UTC) hey i am valdmir tod hey i am valdmir tod a.k.a simon johnson but u can call me valdmir tod dr. v or vampire boy i am really a huge fan of the valdmir tod books and i like to read the valdmir tod books alot i have read the valdmir tod books so many times that a friends at school give me the nickname valdmir tod and i have been going by that nickname every since my friends at school started calling me that OK and hi. :) BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 21:48, September 12, 2012 (UTC) hey...! hey.... i miss you all SOOOOO MUCH!!!!!! ;o; i hope ill see you all soon!!! we still arent allowed on, but :3 just wanted to let you knooowwww.... :DDDD see you laterrrr~ tell everyone!! :333 when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 22:33, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ... ... GET ON THE CHAT, WOMAN .__. when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 22:32, September 21, 2012 (UTC) GETONTHECHATGETONTHECHATGETONTHECHAT!!!! when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 21:35, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :DDDDDD CHATCHATCHATCHATGETONTHECHAT!!! when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 22:31, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :D ...IF YOU SEE THIS... GET ON THE CHAT!!!! GOOD NEWS! ill let you know when you get there!~ when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 20:19, September 25, 2012 (UTC) so... uhh, im on the chat. if you can get on that would be great, we gotta talk... i know its late, but... yeah ;-; when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 05:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ... whered you go?! ;-; when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 09:45, September 30, 2012 (UTC) im on the chat!!! when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 18:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) GUESS WHOS IN THE CHAT, HMM? when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 22:34, October 2, 2012 (UTC) OK. hey!! you here?! get on the chat when you see this!!!!!! when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 19:21, October 8, 2012 (UTC) uhh.... i hope your here! im on the chat! but this time, i dont got all night, so hurry when you see this! ;-; when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 05:18, October 20, 2012 (UTC) nevermind ._. im tired, and i cant stay any longer.... but just know i havent been on cuz my mom has been keeping us on strict watch. report cards are being shipped in the mail for me soon, i know i brought my grades up so lets just wait. but i dunno. katie blew it. she got a bunch of F's again. but i brought MINE up cuz i love talking to you and OWB so... i care.... ive been trying my hardest to get on. ;-; but i dont know the computer password. im only on now to tell you because im sleeping over at my grandma's and grandpa's. uhh, so yeah. see you around, or, ill try to anyways. love you. when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 06:00, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ALL OF THE HOMO.... oh. yeah. epic FAIL on MY part, i kinda forgot to say i would be on again today too. uhh, ill be on the chat. when you get this, come on in, im expecting you. ill be on till like 11:00 or something.(my time of course.) so when you get this, come on in..... god i hope you get this on time........ i miss you. ;-; when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 14:25, October 20, 2012 (UTC) nevermind. i gotta go. ill see you sometime. but more than likely ill see you on a weekend like this. love you, hope i see you soon ._. tell OWB i said hey when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 15:12, October 20, 2012 (UTC) GET ON THE CHAT!!! HURRY!!!! when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 22:32, October 25, 2012 (UTC) i know, its halloween, you just may be busy, but uhh.... come on the chat if your here! ^^ when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 22:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) HEY!!!!!! HEY!!!!!!! GOOD NEWS, ILL BE ON LATER TONIGHT! STICK AROUND!!! GOT THAT!? :DDD when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 01:39, November 11, 2012 (UTC) im on the chat, come on in? :/ when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 04:09, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ok so i lied. just a little bit. i know, i said id be back...... but i cant be..... my sister and my mom are having serious cramps and pain and fevers. thusforth, i have to go early..... but, i may be spending the night NEXT weekend, so. and if not then the weekend after that. ill see you one of those times i hope :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FyuM4etr43k http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKibtbTM2c0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LykSjJZLVoU (THATS ALOT OF SHIRTS) -cough cough- they are ab-tastic. we need to go to vegas for christmas. you know... to go to their performance in rio. "OHMYGOD, MOM!!! I KNOW WHO I WANT AT MY SWEET 16! :DDDD- -no. no, dan green and greg abbey WOULD BE NICE-- no. no, not what i meant at all. *nervous laughter* no, lets go get some chippendales!?! yes?! ALRIGHT! XD" haha! love you, stay funny! when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 17:01, November 11, 2012 (UTC) if your here, come on in the chat, my mother didnt lock the computer :) when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 23:31, November 13, 2012 (UTC) im here! in the chat you go .-. when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 23:34, November 14, 2012 (UTC) uggg..... im such a bitch! .... so. i know, i didnt come on thursday. or friday. but i have a very ... stupid, be as it may, excuse. but. if your here NOW, ive got greaaatttttt news. come in the chat when you see this, ok? ill be on all week. well. today. tomorrow. and the next day. all day. come on in :3 when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 15:51, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ? are you not coming on? ;-; im sorry, i understand if you arent here. im in the chat if you ARE though, come on in...? its kinda the last full day i have here.... when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 15:44, November 21, 2012 (UTC) HEY IM ON THE CHAT!!! COME ON IN!!!~ when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 05:16, November 24, 2012 (UTC) sorry.... i waited for you...... im just too tired........ im fallin' asleep here, so...... ill see you around? ill probably be here tomorrow, only for a bit, if that, but ^.^ see ya i guess.... 08:28, November 24, 2012 (UTC) waifu. chat. now, bitch-- HAHA JK YOURNOTMYBITCH....... get in the chat. .____. when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 23:47, November 28, 2012 (UTC) im in the chat! hurry up!! when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 23:34, November 29, 2012 (UTC) chats not loading...... im still here though, give it a minute 23:43, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat. when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 23:28, November 30, 2012 (UTC) chat!~ when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 23:31, December 3, 2012 (UTC) chat? im going to be on extra long today, so! when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 23:29, December 4, 2012 (UTC) chat. when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 23:31, December 5, 2012 (UTC) chat!!!!!!!!! when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 23:35, December 6, 2012 (UTC) hey. sorry i wasnt on friday. my mom stayed home. but if youll be here later, you can tell me what you were gonna say on thursday. its killing me, i wanna know! so yeah... ill be on! my aunt will be here at 5:00 your time to pick me up, then im heading to her house. ill be on about... 5:30? maybe 5:50 your time. so. try to make it. ill let you know when im on! love you. when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 22:52, December 8, 2012 (UTC) MY SISTERS A FUCKING LITTLE BITCH. I TOLD HER TO FUCKING TELL YOU ID BE LATE BECAUSE SHE INSISTS ON HAVING HER FUCKING WAY WITH EVERY FUCKING THING. IM FUCKING SORRY. NOW I FEEL LIKE A BITCH. YOU STILL ON? IM IN THE CHAT, WAITING..... when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 04:42, December 9, 2012 (UTC) sorry! i cant be on today ;^; my dads staying home. hes out picking up my sister from school right now, thats why im on. im only on to tell you and go though. see you tomorrow..... i hope youll be there..... i love you ^^;;; when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 16:37, December 11, 2012 (UTC) c-chat? please? if your still around, wait just a bit longer!! im almost allowed on! ive got things to do first, sorry im SOOOO late!! but ill be on i swear!!! and if your not around, ill be on tomorrow morning when you see this. ok? ^^ when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 03:30, December 22, 2012 (UTC)